


A Balance

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, M/M, Omnics as Droids, The Force, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Mondatta/Zenyatta* tumblr prompt ask “Zendatta, Star Wars AU”





	A Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**A Balance**

He observes as Zenyatta disposes of the attackers, optical receptors focused on how every move is effortless, no waste, no strain.

Afterwards, he approaches him slowly. “Ruthless,” he murmurs. “The Force is strong within you.”

He sees the subtle stiffening in Zenyatta’s servos, hands curling into fists as he attempts to seem unaffected. “Oh. So your apparent weakness was a ruse. You are no helpless traveller.”

“No.”

“Droids cannot feel the Force,” Zenyatta says next, and Mondatta’s forehead array flashes in a smile. They both can feel the lie in his words.

“Oh, they can. And it runs so strong within you, it aids your every move, and yet it is unrefined. There is so much you could learn, if you had proper guidance.”

“I do not need the help of a Jedi. I do not wish to learn how to bring my skills to the Light. There is no Light. I’ve heard it all before, and I am not interested.” The tone is curt, sharp, and Mondatta hums in understanding. He has seen a lot, before. Many have come, interested, intrigued. Perhaps, shocked to see the source of the Force inhabiting a droid.

“I am no Jedi,” he answers, amused. The mistake is expected.

Zenyatta’s servos do not relax. He draws a step back, wary. His aura reads of something darker, almost afraid. “I do not wish to hear which faction you belong to. I have seen others equally interested, and I told them what I am telling you –I do not wish to offer whatever this is to anyone. Light or Dark, I do not wish to travel that path.”

“I am no Sith, either.” Mondatta’s synth crackles in dislike, aware of what, exactly, Zenyatta might have been ‘offered’, and in what terms, even after his refusal.

The small limp, the dents on his chassis, barely fixed… it can be explained, now.

His words, though, make Zenyatta’s stance break. He appears confused now, forehead array blinking. “Then, what are you?”

“I am Tekhartha Mondatta. I only belong to myself. I am not offering you to travel my path… I am offering to walk along yours for as long as you might wish to, so that I might offer my aid as you grow and learn. I am interested in what you will become, but I do not ask you to take a side. All there is in the Universe is Balance, and the Force is also balance. We are all one within it, Sith and Jedi alike, but they often forget that they are not the entirety of it, and all that there is in-between matters just as much.”

“… and what is in-between, then?”

“Us.”

A pause, a beat, then –Zenyatta laughs. It’s short, but amused. “Alright, Tekhartha Mondatta. If anything, it will not be boring.”


End file.
